In Denial
by Silver Scorpion
Summary: I know I love him, yet I can't bring myself to confess to him.


**Hey! I know it's been a long time since I've written any stories, but duty calls…In this case, school calls. Lol. Plus, I really haven't been in the mood for writing stories, so yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoy this Draco/Hermione one-shot! Read and review! **

I, Hermione Granger, am in love with Draco Malfoy.

The day I realized that was the worst day of my life! It's been going on for months now. The teasing, the jealousy, the fights and everything else. I have of course tried to blame this on teenage hormones, but to no avail. The feeling just gets stronger day by day.

It started when I found out that Malfoy (We're still on a last name basis) has been seeing the same girl for a month. It was a big surprise to find out that he might actually have a steady girlfriend. But I knew one thing, I hated her. Sure, I didn't know her, I have never met her but I was mortified to realize that I loathed her with a passion. I told this to Ginny and she came to the conclusion that I was in "passionate love trance" with the cocky Slytherin. I didn't believe her and figured that it was just her overactive imagination. Oh, how wrong I was.

Every day, I would see _them _together. Nothing shocking there, seeing as they were an official item now. The worst part being that, the girl he was seeing (Jane McAdams is her name), seemed to be much better than all the other types of girls he's always seen with. I came to know that Harry and Ron were friends with her, so I reckoned she wasn't that so bad. But the fact that she was dating Malfoy, ruined any chance of us being friends. Yet, I knew he was noticing me as well.

It was Potions period. As usual, I was boringly listening to Snape's lecture, occasionally taking down notes. Suddenly, a piece of parchment floats on my table with Malfoy'sname on it. I quickly glanced around to see if he was looking at me, but he was just taking down notes as well. I opened the parchment and saw the words, "_Everything alright Granger?"_ I frowned a little at this, trying to think of a reason as to why he would ask such a thing. I replied in the affirmative and passed the note to him.

As soon as I had passed it along, I got his note back. _"You've been staring at me since the past few days."_ I blushed slightly as soon as I read it. But of course I wasn't going to comment on it. _"Don't be so confident Malfoy." _With my reply written, I passed it again to him. After that, I never got the note back.

Soon, the class got over and I was packing my things when he came and stood near me. "Don't _deny _it Granger." He whispered in a low tone. I turned to look at him but he was already walking away. I ignored the feeling of butterflies in my stomach and went to my next class.

I was sitting in the library, trying to complete to my Charms essay. I felt someone else drop their books on the table and take a seat. I didn't look up thinking it was probably someone else in need of a seat.

"Hello Granger, fancy seeing you here," Malfoy greeted me.

I looked up to see him smirking at me. "It's the library, Malfoy." I replied, as though it should be obvious that I would be here. "What do you want?"

"Well, I honestly want a lot of things," he began, "but what I _need _is, for you to admit that _you _want me."

"You do know this is reality right? And not one of your stupid dreams." I replied, trying to keep a calm composure.

He chucked slightly. "Yes, a reality where Hermione Granger has finally fallen for my charms."

"Why don't you go and spend your boredom with your girlfriend Malfoy?" I asked, with an edge to my voice.

"Oh, do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Malfoy taunted me. "I will make you admit it Granger, even if it's the last thing I do." And with that, he left.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and forced myself to calm down. _He doesn't know anything, he's just trying to mess with you, _I thought. Then why were my insides tingling with anticipation at what he said? "Bloody hormones," I muttered to myself.

As the days passed by, I noticed (I swear I'm not trying to be a stalker) that Malfoy and McAdams fought almost every day in front of the whole school. Honestly, I'm surprised they haven't broken up yet. Besides, it would make me feel a whole lot better.

One night, I on Prefect rounds but my mind was just not into it. I was still trying to figure out how the hell had I managed to fall in love with Draco Malfoy of all people. I mean, the bloke literally humiliates me by calling me a Mudblood in front of the whole school, and somehow he has stolen my heart. I try to convince myself that it's just a phase but then I realize that I have never felt this way about any of the other guys I have dated, not even close.

As it is, I am shocked to admit to myself that I love him. But the fact that he might be sensing it as well, I couldn't bring myself to confess to him. And once I do admit it, things will change for the both of us. Will we be accepted as a couple? Will Harry and Ron be okay with it? And what about the 'blood-status' situation? But I learnt the hard way that once fate has decided, the complications don't matter.

Engrossed in my thoughts, I didn't look where I was going and suddenly bumped into someone. I was about to apologize but seeing that it was Malfoy, I kept my mouth shut.

"Sorry Granger," Malfoy muttered.

I looked at him in shock. What, no snide remarks? I thought to myself. Not to mention, he sounded really down about something.

"Everything, okay?" I asked him unsurely.

"No, everything is not okay." He replied in a blunt tone. "You know what Granger? You would be saving me a lot of time and trouble if you just admitted that you want me."

"What? How on earth do my feelings affect anything that goes on in your life?" I asked in confusion.

He came a step closer. "Since you became the reason as to why I am fighting with Jane" Before I could protest, he continued. "Since you affected my mind so much, that you are all I can think about. And since I realized that I've fallen for you."

I just opened and closed my mouth in shock. "Oh, forget it," was all he said before he pushed me against the wall and placed his lips on mine.

The aggression with which he kissed me made me frozen to the spot. I quickly snapped out of it and kissed him back. I have to admit, he is damn great kisser. I ran my hand through his luscious locks and he moaned in satisfaction. He took my lip between his teeth as I grabbed his hair tighter.

His lips trailed across my jaw and up to my ear. "Does that feel good Granger?" He whispered in a seductive tone. I pulled away from him and stared at his eyes. "Don't ruin the moment by talking Malfoy." I whispered back.

Before he could say anything, I switched positions and pushed him against the wall. I trailed my arms down his chest and placed open-mouthed kisses on his neck. I felt him shudder against and I grinned in triumph. It felt good knowing that I could elicit such a reaction from him. "Gosh Hermione…" he sighed in bliss.

Malfoy pulled away from me and looked into my eyes as though he was seeing me for the first time. He grazed his fingers lightly across my cheeks. "What are you doing to me Hermione?" He whispered, almost in awe.

Even though I had gained a bit of control of the situation, I couldn't help the blush that crept up to my face. "I could ask you the same thing." I replied softly.

"Will you admit it now?" He asked me.

"I can't Malfoy," I told, feeling a bit down. "Because this is obviously some sort of trick of yours to make me face a lie."

He ran his hands through his hair, seemingly frustrated. "Damn it Hermione, I love you!" He all but shouted. In normal circumstances I would have slapped him, but clearly this wasn't a 'normal circumstance.'

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You heard me." Malfoy replied with more conviction.

I shook my head, trying to believe that he did not just say that. "No…you're lying. There is no way you can be in love me."

"You think I'm not shocked? Hell, I'm as shocked as you are." He replied, feeling agitated. "But Hermione, it's true. I just can't control it anymore."

"Um…I need some time to think about it." I said, still feeling a bit shocked.

Malfoy nodded his head. "Yeah, I get it. Just talk to me when you're ready." Before I could reply, he turned around and walked away.

I stood in the hallways for a moment and suddenly came to another conclusion. "Oh Merlin, I just snogged Draco Malfoy." I told aloud.

I walked back to the Common Room kind of in trance. And I just couldn't get the thought of his lips out of my head. I smiled to myself as I remembered how good he made me feel.

The next day, I caught him staring at me during breakfast. His 'girlfriend' wasn't there, so that made me feel a bit better. When he saw that I had caught him, he just winked at me. I felt myself blush and I just smiled back.

The whole day pretty much went on like a blur for me. I couldn't pay attention and all I could think about was Malfoy. I know I do love him, but is he worth the risk? Luckily, Malfoy managed to stay out of my way during classes but I knew he wouldn't avoid me for the whole day…and I was right.

He sent me a note asking me to meet him near the lake, right after lunch. Sensing the anticipation within me, I didn't eat much. I looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed that he wasn't there. Guessing that he was already outside, I quickly finished my lunch and left as well.

I saw Malfoy, his back towards me, staring out at the lake. He must have felt my presence because he said, "I really want your answer now."

I went and stood next to him, not really looking at him. "I don't know what to say."

"Just accept the fact that you love me as well, and we'll take the next step." He replied in an even tone.

"It's not that easy…." I began to say but he wasn't having any of that.

"No Hermione, it is easy! I told you I loved you, the least I can expect from you is to admit your feelings to me as well." He told.

I knew he was right. It's not like he was forcing me to love him. He knew how true my feelings were and all he wants is for me to get out of my denial. But I also knew that once I accepted, things wouldn't be the same. It was totally uncertain as to how we were going to handle our relationship. In secret? If not, will the public accept? But I realized that I didn't care about any of that. Here was a guy, Draco Malfoy nonetheless, confessing his love for me. I suddenly decided that he was worth the risk.

"You know what, Draco? I love you." I said, feeling really nice about finally being able to tell him.

All I could see was his grin before he kissed me in the most gentle way possible. Sure, it wasn't like our forceful kisses like last night, but the passion was still there and that was loads better.

And that is how Draco Malfoy taught me never to be in denial.

**So, what do you think? Please don't forget to review! Thanks lots for reading! **


End file.
